Lo siento, señorita
by maiteginevra
Summary: Jasper no sabe por qué camina hasta ahí. Cuando la ve siente que sus pies son de cemento y lo peor de todo no es eso. Es el olor que esa pequeña chica desprende. *Jasper/Alice* Regalo de cumpleaños para Sowelu


**Lo siento, señorita.**

Era estúpido, Jasper lo sabía perfectamente bien. Era ridículamente imposible que Peter y Charlote estén cerca de un lugar tan lleno de humanos. Sobretodo cuando el lugar está atestado de personas sudorosas, que se agitan entre ellas simulando beber algo y que tienen la sangre mucho más caliente de lo habitual. El olor que llevaba hasta su perfilada nariz casi le era insoportable y ya faltaba poco para que perdiera la razón.

"_Piensa en los Vulturi_", se dijo para calmarse un poco y dejar de poner en riesgo su propia existencia.

Lo normal es que Jasper se hubiera dado la media vuelta y se fuera casi volando de ahí, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue dejar de respirar. Porque algo dentro de él, lo guiaba como un perro a un ciego hasta un punto difícil de definir. No es que realmente necesitara estar con su viejo amigo Peter, aunque tampoco quería sentirse tan solo en un mundo que no tenía mucho sentido para él. "_Sí, eso debe ser_" No iba a seguirle en su camino, claro que no, eso estaba decidido y nadie le haría cambiar de parecer. Sencillamente quería ver un rostro familiar, sentir una emoción no tan desagradable y quizás conversar un rato.

Nada más.

O quizás sí.

Porque no es normal ni inteligente estar en un lugar así, demasiado cerca de los humanos y ni siquiera era de noche. Alguien podría venir, alguien con los aromas a flor de piel podría venir y tratar de hablarle o sólo bastaría que se le acercase a pedirle fuego para encender algún cigarrillo que jamás alcanzarían a fumar.

Y tan sólo con pensar en eso, Jasper sentía la ponzoña correr más rápido a través de su boca.

Hay momentos exactos, en que el mundo no se detiene ni el aire cambia de color, hay momentos exactos que no tienen ni principio ni final, pero marcan una etapa, quemando hasta las cenizas todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. O eso le pareció a Jasper cuando vislumbró una pequeña silueta al final de la barra, sentada y dándole la espalda, con las piernas relajadas.

Antes de que Jasper viera su cara, sintió que todos sus fuertes músculos se paralizaban. Nunca pensó en seguir de largo, nunca podría no haberle prestado atención. Aquella pequeña figura lo alteraba de un modo que nunca nadie antes había logrado tener ese efecto en él, ni siquiera María. Parte de su instinto le avisaba que se fuera, que huyera tanto como pudiera antes de que algo realmente grande pasara. Pero bastó mucho menos de un segundo para que una fragancia dulce y fresca llegara hasta él, un aroma conocido y extraño a la vez. Un olor a vampiro, pero que carecía de ese fuerte perfume que deja la sangre humana cuando se quema con el veneno de los de su clase.

Lo siento, señorita. -Contestó a lo que ella le dijo. Y aunque fue más por decir algo, no quería tener problemas con otros vampiros, había aprendido a temerles, sobretodo a las mujeres menudas que hablan con voz de muñecas de cristal, pero algo extraño estaba ocurriendo con él, algo inesperado. Sus músculos todavía enraizados al piso, como si estuviera anclado al mundo y su cuerpo se hubiese transformado en algo muy pesado. Y era mucho más que la curiosidad lo que lo tenía aprisionado ahí.

Al mirar sus ojos ambarinos, por primera vez sintió algo cálido colarse entre la carne e instalarse en su pecho. _¿Esperanza?_ Quizás. Porque también por primera vez sintió ganas de tocar a alguien, ganas de sentarse en esa barra y conversar. Sintió ganas de acercarse lentamente a esa muchacha que le ofrecía la mano y dejarse llevar con los ojos cerrados, y también quería creer en esa corriente tibia que transmitía su tacto, pese a que sus pieles eran igual de frías, y saber que cuando le besara, ella no iba a arrancarle la cabeza y a quemarle hasta ser cenizas.

Aunque eso precisamente era lo que Alice le hacía.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** No es usual que yo escriba de este fandom. Pero amigas son amigas y las amigas que están de cumpleaños son una razón muy poderosa para caer en Crepúsculo. Este fic es un regalo, de todo corazón y con mucho amor, para **Sowelu**.

Muchas gracias por leer y por comentarios.

Besos!!!


End file.
